I am Yin, You are my Yang
by Mr. Porkbun
Summary: 1 was meant for her, the other wasnt|Only 1 of them could have her, the other couldnt|Love is a dangerous thing & toying with it is far more deadly than one could imagine|Only through her struggles to catch these new cards will she realize who she loves


I Am Yin, You Are My Yang  
  
______________________  
  
"You do realize, Mistress, that this will cost you your life?"  
  
"My life is nothing compared to the thousands that had been slaughtered because of my carelessness. If it is my life that you require, then you may have it."  
  
"Then I shall take it and use it to undo your careless mistakes."  
  
=| 1: Power Override |=  
  
Tap Tap Tap  
  
Sakura Kinomoto, age 19, sat with her brows furrowed in concentration and agitation as she began to chew on her bottom lip. What could she say in her letter to him? There certainly wasn't much to talk about...  
  
The suns rays poured in from Sakura's open window as a cool breeze invited itself into her room, blowing past her while trying to take a few of her waist length locks of hair with it.  
  
Seemed like there was never anything to do after she had graduated from High School and captured all of the Clow Cards years ago. Now all she could do was let time pass her by as she wasted her life doing next to nothing. There certainly weren't a lot of things to keep one entertained around these parts with...  
  
Tap Tap Tap  
  
Sakura's wooden pencil continued to tap away on her desk as she continued to twirl it with her feather light grip on it with her fingers, every few twirls she would bring the eraser colliding with the wooden desk. Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity of tapping, Sakura dropped her pencil and leaned back in her desk chair while tossing her head back and sighing a very loud sigh out of frustration.   
  
"I give up... I've written down everything that's came to my mind, and that only consists of three measly paragraphs! Kero, what else do you think I've left out?"  
  
"Did you tell him that you're attending collage next year and not this year?" Kero asked, most of his attention set on pushing buttons on his game controller.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Um, how about Tomoyo attending Tokyo Univeristy?"  
  
"Already did."  
  
"When you're moving out?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Your part time job at The Quarter Cafe?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"I don't know what else. You've basically named everything that's came to your mind, not to mention mine. Why not send it off as it is?"  
  
"I don't know... I feel like there's so much more I could tell him! But im not sure just WHAT... I guess i'll close the letter and send it off. If I remember anything else, i'll include it in my next letter." she sighed. Her efforts were futile. And she knew it.  
  
Kero remained silent, his attention returning to his newest PS2 game. Sakura picked her pencil up again as she began to close the letter meant for her long time friend, Syaoran, who was currently residing in Hong Kong with his family.  
  
Slowly, Sakura began to etch a few more words at the bottom of her letter to him with her pencil.  
  
"And I hope... to see you... soon. You should.... come and visit us sometime...." Sakura mumbled with small pauses inbetween as her hand tried to catch up with her mouth. She paused as she stared at the paper with a blank stare before she brought her hand down the paper further, preparing to close the letter.  
  
"Love, Sa---" She cut herself off as she stared at the word 'love' that she had written. The word sounded so right, yet she knew it wasn't meant for him. For Syaoran. But she sure as heck wouldn't have minded to let it remain just right where it was. But she didn't want him to take it the wrong way.  
  
Reluctantly, Sakura began to erase it quickly with force, hoping she would get all evidence of it's presence off of the clean white paper. Once that was accomplished, she began to fill it's blank spot once more but with different words.  
  
"Your Friend, Sakur--"  
  
Just then, the tip of her pencil snapped, causing her to make a small scratch mark across her perferct letter. Sighing, Sakura pulled open one of her wooden desk drawers and began to shuffle through its messy contents in search of the pencil sharpener. Before she could even spot the little object, the ground suddenly began to shake violently.  
  
Sakura withdrew her hand from the drawer and gripped the back of her chair instead, trying to steady herself. It might have worked if the chair wasn't shaking along with her. The image Kero's PS2 was transmitting to the TV screen suddenly flickered then the image died, both TV and game system losing power.  
  
Just as quickly as it had came, the earthquake subsided, lasting for only a few seconds. The power to Kero's game system and TV returned as well, the PS2 starting up again.  
  
"NOOOO!!! Now I have to start from the 5th level again! No! Why me?!" Kero wept, somewhat still in shock and quickly falling into depression as he buried his chubby little golden round face into his small golden paws.  
  
Sakura sighed in relief when it was over and proceeded to wipe her brow, but just when her arm was in mid action, a large wave of dark magical energy swept over them, under them, and through them, sending chills up and down Sakura's spine. Sakura looked to Kero, confused. Her eyes searching his to find an answer. It was something she had never felt before. But whatever it was, it gave her the chills.  
  
Kero's face became serious as he began to levitate off the grey carpet, crossing his arms as he continued to rise further into the air. Kero looked to Sakura once he was eye level with her, wondering if she felt it too. The look that she gave him was enough to confirm his suspicions that it wasn't just him. So, it was true. They had escaped once again.  
  
Kero noticed the curious gaze Sakura sent his way. He closed his eyes in thought before deciding to answer her silent question.  
  
"So you felt it too..."  
  
Sakura nodded, positive that Kero knew what was going on.  
  
"Kero, what do you think that was?"  
  
Kero opened his eyes as he sent a glare straight at an open wall, easy access to his eyes.  
  
"I don't think. I know. And if im not mistaken, this is the work of more magical cards..."  
  
Sakura gaped. What the heck?! Didn't she seal all 52 cards years ago?! What was going on?! Did Clow make another batch of cards that she didn't know about? But for some odd reason, something in her heart told her it was the work of someone other than Clow Reed...  
  
~  
  
For the first time in centuries light met the eyes of 10 magical beings. All hell bent from their imprisonment in complete darkness with each other and all thirsting for revenge.   
  
The life of imprisonment in total darkness was enough to drive a human mad. Luckily for them, they weren't human.  
  
They had spent hundreds of years trapped, trying to figure out a way to escape. All of their attempts were futile though. What had kept them from freeing themselves was a strong magical force created by the one who had created them. Seemed as if that person that had sealed them away wasn't very fond of them after that little fiasco.   
  
But what had puzzled them in the beginning was why was it not she that had sealed them, but a copy of herself... was it because the woman was afraid? Did she fear for her life? That they would kill her on sight? Well, it wouldn't have been the case back then. They could never, WOULD never kill her. But after what she had done to them, the thought of not killing her was not an option.   
  
She stood in their way. She was an obsticle. And therefore must be elminated along with that copy of hers to prevent any mishaps like this one again.  
  
But now that they were free, they were going to enjoy themselves with their new claimed freedom. And have some fun before going after the two that sent them to hell centuries ago.   
  
~  
  
'There was light that had not been seen during the past couple of centuries. I had thought that I no longer existed. That my existence was wiped from the face of this planet along with the rest of my kin. But here I am... alive. Thriving with the life given to me by my mistress oh so long ago...'  
  
The girl dressed in what seemed to be partially medieval clothing mixed with clothing that was oddly unique. Black cotton pants covered her legs and disappeared into her black leather boots that met her knees. Her top was made of a fine red silk with no sleeves. It had a black silk mandarine collar with golden mandarin buttons that ran down her front. The back of the suit extended over her buttocks in two tails that seemed to stick out slightly on their own accord. The odd top was lined with golden lining. The outfit was complete with two black leather gauntlets and a pure silver hilt of a fencing sword stuck outwards from her left hip while a black french like hat adorned her head.  
  
Her mid-back sienna hair glistened in the light of day for the first time for over 200 years, but her eyes did not sparkle or even glimmer in the light of day. Her deep forest green eyes emotionless as was her face. Yet her whole being was nothing more than a shell. A copy of her creator.  
  
Bringing a gloved hand in front of her face for inspection, she flexed it. At least she could still move her limbs without any stiffness... That was a good sign. Her kind seemed to have an immunity to such petty things. But what puzzled her the most was why her former Mistress' magic still lingered within her and why her image was still cast upon her body...  
  
'I look pitiful. Like that woman did back then. Or is the reason I say this because I cannot grasp the essence of her beauty as she could? ... I would prefer to look myself though. I am not a woman..... I am not...'  
  
The girl lowered her gloved hand back to her side as her eyes began to graze the scene unfolding before her. Several hundreds of yards behind her were thousands of pieces of shattered stone from the Angel statue she had emerged from that had imprisoned her for hundreds of years. A prison she had created for herself that now lay behind her in rubble.   
  
As her eyes darted from one object to the next within the large building, she had a distinct feeling that she was in a place that held much importance. Especially the items that surrounded her... Vases, statues, paintings, old scrolls of parchment encased in glass along with many other various items of the sort.  
  
She had awaken in a museum. A place of history... how ironically befitting... perhaps she belonged here as well?  
  
Her rosy pink lips curled upwards at the corners, a pleasant smile adorning her face. Or so it seemed to her anyways. To the police men that now surrounded her with odd metal hand weapons she had never seen before pointed directly at her, she looked like a grinning maniac.  
  
"FREEZE!"  
  
She looked at them quizically, her smile still lingering slightly.  
  
"Freeze? Im sorry to inform you but I cannot 'freeze' or create any sort of element associated with ice. I am not the Freeze card." she chidded gently, her voice dripping with a British accent.  
  
Slowly, she began to take a few steps towards them, careful to step over the bits and pieces of concrete wall she had smashed through just a few minutes ago. It was her 4th wall she had destroyed before coming across these men in blue uniform with odd weapons directed at her.  
  
"I SAID FREEZE!" one of the officers shouted again. Must have been the ring leader of these men....  
  
"And I will repeat myself. I am NOT the Freeze card or are in any way associated with THAT card. Now please move aside. I have more important matters to attend to."  
  
"I SAID DON'T MOVE!!!"  
  
The girl suddenly stopped in her tracks, resting her left hand on her hip as she sighed, her wicked smile still playing across her face.  
  
"Ah, so that is what you meant. I have never heard of that term used in such a way. Freeze. How ironic."  
  
She chuckled slightly, amuzed at the thought of the Freeze card being associated with the word Freeze, which meant don't move during this time period and the irony of it all.  
  
She eyed all of the police men with amuzed eyes. For some odd reason they seemed.... nervous? No. That was not it. It was fear. She could smell the emotion reeking off of them. Another ability her kind had that humans didn't. Lucky them.  
  
"RAISE YOUR HANDS ABOVE YOUR HEAD WHERE WE CAN SEE EM!"  
  
Feeling some what in a good mood to be out of her stone prison, she decided to at LEAST humor them a little...  
  
Grinning a lop-sided grin, she raised her hands and arms above her head where they could see them clearly. Then she watched as the ring leader began to make his way towards her with two more men.  
  
Slowly, she began to mumble under her breath.  
  
"This should be fun......"  
  
~  
  
Sakura's stood, her mouth hung agape as she stared at the rubble before her, Keroberos sat on his haunches next to her, a frown planted firmly onto his lion-like features.  
  
Both had flown about 50 miles up and into the moutains where an old abandoned shrine stood, it's wooden arches decaying from years of weather. The shrine itself only bits and pieces scattered around on the ground...  
  
"So these other... cards... you say escaped from here?"  
  
"Yeah, or so it seems."  
  
Sakura sweatdropped. He didn't sound too sure of himself when he made that last comment.  
  
After a few moments of silence and stillness, Sakura began to make her way forward into the heart of the rubble where she was hoping to find a clue to anything that might give her a lead about the whereabouts of these new cards. But as soon as she had set foot onto the ground the beings had once been imprisoned, she quickly jumped back a few feet or so in surprise.  
  
"What is it Sakura?!" Kero asked in worry and surprise.  
  
She quickly sent a reasuring smile his direction before redirecting her gaze back to where she had just stood only seconds ago.  
  
"Yeah, they were definetely here."  
  
"Are you positive?"  
  
"100%. As soon as I set foot there I felt dark magic radiate up from the ground. The same magic we felt earlier today..."  
  
"So, there is a stain of dark magic left behind by them." Kero found himself mumbling, mostly to himself.  
  
Sakura raised an eyebrow at Kero.   
  
"Stain?"  
  
Kero nodded.  
  
"If magic is left in one area for a certain amount of time or that area is constantly brushed by magic, it leaves a 'stain'. But this 'stain' is only temporary. A magical stain can only remain for so long after the main source of magic that has created it leaves the area. Like all stains, it fades with the passage of time."  
  
Sakura nodded, fully understanding. So now that their suspicions were confirmed, just how were they supposed to go about preventing this new threat?  
  
TBC.....  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ah, I finally finished the first chapter! I was hoping to make it longer, but the evil urges within me kept me from doing so. Telling me to make it a cliff hanger of some sort. Anyways the chapters will grow longer. I usually have short first chapters. Usually called my 'prologue' even though this isn't a prologue. Heh. Then the chapters that follow are usually longer. This is a somewhat new account for me. I had 2 others before this, but I made those years ago and forgot how to access them! Anyways, I had originally planned to call this story: Four Protectors, One Love  
  
But decided against it. I needed something more....... simple? I don't know. Don't ask. Anyways if you guys liked it (The People that have read the first chapter) please review. Also if you hated it, please review. I need to know if im doing good or bad here, so all oppinions matter to me! Praise or Flame, whatever! Just review! Thanks!   
  
=| 2: For You I'd Do Anything |= 


End file.
